Sucked inside a Fairy Tale
by xXDannii101Xx
Summary: After recieving a strange Fairy tale book, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have gotten sucked up inside and trapped in a fairy tale story. Nonee of them know how they got in or how to get out. Will the help from a few enemies get them back to the real world or will they be stuck inside forever? Still suck at summaries...i'll just stop saying it. Original pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Im back with a new story and have any of you watched Bethany Mota's videos on youtube? She's amazing! Anyway I thought of doing a fairy tale story because. . .i don't know I've got caught up on some of their songs. (Yes I do get into the Disney channel spirit) Well to the story and I hope you like it!

~!~!~

It was yet another boring day in the city of Townsville and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were sitting around completely out of it. Crime deceased in the city making the girls less active than what they originally were.

"Blossom im bored." She sighed

"Buttercup, complaining is not going to help, why don't you go find something to do?"

"Blossom there's nothing to do." She groaned. Blossom slid a hand down her face and glanced out the window.

"Bubbles could you go get the mail?" Her bubbly sister nodded happily and skipped out the door. Bubbles came up to mail box just as the mailman walked away.

"Good morning bubbles." She smiled

"Good morning Mr. Fields!" He nodded and continued on with his deliveries.

"Hm, I wonder what mail we got today." She reached inside and pulled out a few bills and junk mail knowing to give them to blossom. Lastly, she pulled out a giant fairy tale story book. It was purple with gold designs all over with the words 'Fairy Tales' written in cursive and also the gold color. On the side was a gold lock that kept it sealed.

"This is beautiful, I wonder who sent this to us." Bubbles said as she slid her fingers along the detailing and the lock. She smiled suddenly and ran into the house hugging the book to her chest.

"Girls look what came in the mail!"

"A billion dollars!"

"I wish!" Blossom rolled her eyes and laughed at her sisters before asking bubbles what she got.

"Look, it's a fairy tale book!" Buttercup just stared at her.

"What are you five? What are you going to do with a fairy tale book anyway?" Bubbles gave her the 'really' look.

"Read it duh!"

"Okay how are we going to open it?" Bubbles sat in between her sisters and stared at the book.

"Maybe the key is in my pocket!" Blossom looked at her.

"Uh bubbles we just got the book i doubt the key would be in your pocket." Bubbles reached inside her jeans shorts and pulled out a golden key in the shape of a heart. The three girls stared at in shock and in awe. Bubbles unlocked the giant book and opened it up from the middle. Suddenly gold stars and lights started floating up out of the book and surrounding the girls; a flash took place shortly after and both Blossom and Bubbles noticed Buttercup was gone. They began to panic.

"Buttercup? Buttercup where are you?!" They ran around the room searching for their sister when they heard yelling.

"Im over here!" Blossom grabbed the book and turned the page to see their sister looking completely pissed off. Bubbles gasped.

"Buttercup how did you get in there?"

"How the hell should I know?!" Just then a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and almost struck buttercup in the head.

"Where did that come from? Are these people nuts?!" Another bolt came and then another. Buttercup kept jumping and running in circles trying to dodge the thousands of lightning bolts coming at her.

"Buttercup get out of there!" Blossom yelled.

"Don't you think I would have if I knew?!" She yelled back angrily. She then started running to the end of the page.

"Turn the page, Turn the page, TURN THE PAGE!" Blossom quickly flipped the book back to the beginning. After a minute Buttercup showed up breathing heavy with both hands on her knees.

"I said turn the page, not the whole damn book." Bubbles sighed in relief while blossom still was worried about how her sister got trapped in a fairy tale book. Before the two could utter another word, the same light appeared from earlier and sucked Blossom and Bubbles inside as well.

The two girls landed on the ground with a thud groaning in pain.

"Where are we?" Bubbles asked while standing up and dusting herself off. Blossom stood up shortly after looking around at her surroundings.

"It's about time you two got here." They looked over to see buttercup up in one of the trees eating an apple.

"Buttercup, how could you be eating at a time like this? You don't even know what story we're in, those apples could be poisonous." She rolled her eyes at her overprotective sister before hopping down and throwing the fruit aside.

"So where to next?" Bubbles shrugged before skipping ahead off down the path. Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other before walking off behind bubbles.

"This better not be no wizard of oz thing again, that's for sure." As the girls walked off in search of a way out or possibly some information, out in the real world the book began flying out of their house in search of someone.

After a few minutes it landed in front of a trio of boys. They each had a puzzled look on their faces before snatching the book up off the ground.

"A fairy tale book?"

"Apparently so Butch." Brick took book away from his brother and opened it up only to be surprised.

"What are the puffs doing in there?" As if on cue Blossom answered his question.

"How are we going to get out of here? First off how did we get in here?" Buttercup huffed and crossed her arms.

"Like I said leader girl, I don't know and I don't know!" Bubbles came in between her sisters.

"Oh look on the bright side girls, we're still together and not dying form lightning." Buttercup scoffed

"Hold up I was the one who almost died from it and what were you two doing, looking for the remote or something?!" Blossom shook her head and sighed.

"You're not dead are you so stop complaining already!"

Brick looked at his brothers and shrugged.

"I wonder how they got stuck in there anyway." For the third time that day the light and stars encircled the boys and sucked them inside the fairy tale book as well. They all fell on top of each other and groaned.

"What the fuck, don't tell me we're in this dumb ass book too!"

"Butch shut up and calm down!"

"That's easy for you to say Boomer, you fall in love with these girly shit all the time!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"SHUT UP!" Both boys kept quiet almost immediately knowing Brick would lash out on them in a heartbeat. Brick paced around in deep though trying to figure how they ended in their current situation. Well I can answer that now, a book sucked them inside a fairy tale duh!

"So Brick, what are we gonna do?" Boomer asked kicking at a few rocks.

"Honestly, I don't know." Butch gasped dramatically

"Oh my gosh, Brick doesn't know what to do!" He yelled in a girly voice. Brick glared at him and started walking down the path.

"Where are you going now Einstein?"

"To where ever this path leads me." Without another word Brick continued on his way with his brothers coming up behind him.

~!~!~

How was it? I had an awesome idea for it and thought about writing it. Well tell me what you think and yeah keep reading.

_**REVIEW~!  
I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone im back! I know im late and im sorry BUT im here with chapter 2 so read and tell me what you think!**

~!~!~!~!~!~

It felt like hours had passed by how long the girls were still walking. The three of them had made it deep into the forest surrounding them with nothing to eat or drink since blossom didn't trust anything around them.

"Blossom, do you know exactly where we're going?" Bubbles asked her older sister. Blossom was silent for a moment until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Huh, what?" Buttercup was standing beside her wither arms crossed.

"Bubbles asked you a question."

"Oh, what did you say bubbles?" No response.

"Bubbles?" Blossom looked behind her to see bubbles surrounded by a golden beam that was pulling her up into the air.

"BUBBLES!" Blossom ran frantically towards her sister trying her best to fly up and grab her but her powers weren't working. Buttercup wasn't really paying attention until she heard blossom scream; that's when a horrified look came on her face and she went after her sister as well. Blossom figured bubbles must have been unconscious since she wasn't responding or moving. Trying as much as they could with the strength they had, they tried to grab bubbles before she was possibly taken away from them forever.

In a flash, bright colorful fairies came flying within the light and encircled bubbles leaving trails of pixie dust all over her. Finally, with a final ray of light, bubbles was gone. Blossom fell to her knees, speechless, and started to cry in her hands. Buttercup stood beside her with silent tears streaming down her face.

Just then, out of nowhere, a tiny little fairy came up to face blossom with a smile on her face.

"Why are you crying?" Blossom looked up slowly and gasped also jumping back in the process.

"Y-y-you're a f-fairy?!" The little fairy smiled even brighter and laughed.

"Of course I am, im here to tell you not worry about your sister. She's just fine, she was transported into one of the fairy tale stories here." Buttercup wiped away her tears frantically and knelt down just in front of her.

"How do you know that, who are you anyway?" The fairy flew down to the ground and dusted herself off.

"My name is Fianna! Since the three of you fell here inside the book, me and my cousins have become your guardians to help you stay out of trouble or give you advice all the while you're in here. My older cousin, Crystal, is with your sister bubbles and my younger cousin for you, buttercup, is somewhere around here."

Blossom and Buttercup couldn't help but stare at Fianna like she was a crazy person.

"Okay, I've completely lost my mind here." Buttercup face palmed herself and sat down with her legs crossed.

"Well I should at least tell you to be cautious because that light that took bubbles will come out of nowhere and take you too. It will come after you until you end up in a fairy tale story." Blossom rubbed her temples and stared at Fianna.

"Okay Fianna, do you know how we can get out of here?" The said fairy placed a head on her head and began to think.

"Well, what I heard is that you must go through the while story of a fairy tale and that's how, I think." Buttercup gave her a frantic look.

"What do you me 'I think?!' You have to know how the hell we can get out of here Blossom!" Blossom and Fianna stared at her dumbfounded.

"Uh, BC, why did you call her blossom?"

"Well the two of you do kind of look alike." She was kind of right though. Fianna had red hair just like blossom but hers was short like buttercups and she had dark pink eyes. Another thing was she liked to wear pink like blossom since she wore a strapless short pink fairy dress with matching shoes with a small red rose on them.

Fianna and blossom stared at each other for a while before finally saying, "I don't see it."

All of a sudden a bright beam swallowed up buttercup.

"No no no no, get me down from he-" Buttercup was trying to grab onto something near her when she suddenly stopped. She looked like a frozen statue the way she was.

"Oh, and if you try to fight it, it will knock you unconscious."

"Thanks for the tip." Blossom hopped up from the ground about to grab buttercups hand when Fianna stopped her.

"There's nothing you can do about her, you got to let her go through just like your other sister. Your time will be coming soon." Both girls watched as buttercup was engulfed by the same fairies just like bubbles and was about to disappear when they saw a small green light flying towards her.

"Looks like Venus finally found her."

"That's your cousin right?"

"Yeah, she can be a little cookoo at times." And with that Buttercup was gone. Blossom felt almost alone for once since both of her sisters had gone off into a story unknown.

~!~!~!~!~!~

"Brick, how much longer? Im starving here."

"Would you just shutup already! I don't hear you coming up with a brilliant plan here!"

"Why do you two always have to be fighting?"

"Because it's in our nature Boomer!"

*BAM* "Ow! So you're going to throw fruits at me now?!"

"If it'll get you to shut the fuck up, then yes!"

"Well bring it on then red hood!"

"Red hood?"

"Red RIDING hood then! Gosh!"

"Why are you three fighting with each other?" Brick, Butch, and Boomer were interrupted from their soon to be food fight by three boys floating in front of them.

"What the hell! Are you floating?!" They laughed before coming and sitting each one of the boys heads.

"We're fairies so yes. We're your guardians that are here to help you in any situation you have possible." The little blue one said. Butch's eyes brightened.

"Oh halleluiah, tell us how to get out of here then!" The red boy ruffled his hair before starring off into space.

"If im correct, you and another person must complete a fairy tale story in this book and live happily ever after to get out." Butch looked at his brothers before they all started freaking out.

"Say what! Don't tell me this will involve the powerpuffs!" The green fairy boy looked at him.

"The who? Are they your girlfriends?" The boys paled at this before shaking their heads.

"No, of course not! Why would they be?!" The red and green fairy boys looked at each other smirking.

"You three like them don't you?" Brick and Butch turned bright red.

"NO WE DON'T! Come on Boomer lets go." The only response they got was silence.

"Yo boomer lets g- Holy crap Boomer's gone!"

"What do you me he's gone Butch?!"

"It means what it means, HE'S GONE!" Brick started to panic knowing his younger brother could do the stupidest things within five seconds so he ran around every place possible looking for him. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see the red fairy pointing up at the sky.

Brick's eyes widened at the sight before him. Seeing his brother being lifted away by a bright light was not on his agenda.

"What in the world? What's happening to him?!" He yelled at the fairy.

"He's being transported to his fairy tale story."

"Fairy tale story? How do you know all this?" The fairy smirked.

"I've been in plenty of these situations so I already know where he's going and just to let you know my name is Brad."

"Ok, so you're telling me that a magical light is going to come down and take us to a random fairy tale story that we have to finish in order to get out of here?"

"Precisely!" Brick ran a hand down his face as he continued to watch his brother disappear into the light. Butch cam e up shortly after.

"Did you find booms yet?" Brick pointed up to the sky not taking his eyes off him. Butch looked confused but turned up to see boomer finally falling into the light and was gone.

"Wait what happened to him, why didn't you go after him?" Brick whacked his brother across the head.

"Bro, chill, im just as concerned as you are but boomer is being sent to his own fairy tale story so he's not dying or anything and plus for some reason the book isn't allowing us to use our powers." Butch nodded and rubbed his head. Then, a light came and started to take Butch away.

"Oh come on, what you're going to help me now?" Brick stood back and watched him float up and away.

"No matter how much I try I wouldn't be able to stop it and plus _YOU_ need to complete _YOUR_ fairy tale so _WE_ can get out of here!" Butch was about to protest when Brick cut him off.

"Oh and don't fight it unless you want to be knocked unconscious." Butch was about to yell at him when he was out like a light.

"Told ya." Brick reached for his shoulder and grab Brad who surprisingly fell asleep during the whole thing.

"You my friend have a lot of explaining to do."

~!~!~!~!~!~

Ah my head. Where am I? All I know is one minute I was walking with my sisters and now I lying on the floor of, I don't know. I got up and dusted myself off and walked around the room looking at the random things here and there.

I noticed thousands of paintings were drawn all over the walls, a few books here and there, a giant mirror, and a large window? I made my way over towards it and pushed it open. I looked over the edge and saw I was thousands of feet high up. I gasped and back up, tripping over something long and soft. I reached down grabbed what looked to be. . .hair?! I jumped up as fast as I could and grabbed my hair, running my fingers through it to see it was scattered all throughout the room.

"I can't believe it…IM RAPUNZEL!"

"I love this story!" Bubbles ran around the room happily, swinging on her extremely long hair unknown that her little buddy was following her.

"Hey, bubbles slow down!" She stopped suddenly at the new voice and came face to face with a small blue fairy that looked a little like her, except the fairy had her hair tied back in a fishtail braid and she had a mix of dark blue and light blue eyes.

"Hello, who are you, you're so pretty!" The fairy smiled at her and sat down in front of her.

"Im Crystal, im kind of like your guardian angel but if you choose to do something to get yourself killed I aint saying a word." Bubbles couldn't help but laugh.

"You sound just like my sister buttercup."

"I figured you'd say that, anyway, I see you've figured out that you're Rapunzel in this story and your 'prince charming' is going to come save you soon." Crystal made emphasis with the word Prince charming. Bubbles blushed a bit.

"Oh I know but I wonder who it is." As if on que a boy jumped through the window and closed it up with his back towards bubbles. She, thinking it was a burglar, grabbed the nearest thing to her and smacked him in the back of the head with it knocking him out.

"Okay, I get that you didn't know who he was but did you have to hit him with a frying pan?!"

"Im sorry, it was the first thing I had." Bubbles and Crystal crept up to the man and turned him over causing bubbles to gasp.

"Boomer?!"

~!~!~!~!~

**So how was it? Well theres chappy 2 and now im going to start on another story so PEACE!**

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Dannii here back with another chapter of sucked inside a fairy tale! Well let's get back to the story and see what bubbles' has in store for us now…**

~!~!~!~!~!~

"Boomer? He's supposed to be my prince charming?" Bubbles looked worriedly at Crystal who just shrugged.

"Well, more or less. He did fall in the book as well and you two are dating right?" Bubbles felt the heat rise to her face suddenly. She shook her head frantically.

"N-n-no of course n-not!"

"You say one thing but your heart says another." She glared at Crystal before dragging boomer over to a chair and tried to wake him up. She shook him, poked him, and even banged pots and pans together but he still didn't move.

"You better hope you didn't kill him because im not going to jail." Crystal flew over to boomer's ear and shouted but still to no avail. Just then a light bulb popped over bubbles' head.

"Oh I've got it!" She skipped over to boomer and used her last resort. She slapped him dead across the face.

"AHH!" Boomer fell flat on the floor holding his reddening cheek.

"What the hell- bubbles?" She nodded at the sound of her name and went and sat down on the stairs inside the tower.

"Why did you slap me?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up." Boomer looked taken back.

"So you slap me…just because I wouldn't wake up? I mean I'd expect that from buttercup or blossom but you? Really?" Bubbles rolled her eyes before walking over and opening the window and watch the world outside below her. She sighed.

'_How come we got stuck in here? I mean why us? Is this book trying to tell us something?' _Her thoughts were interrupted by Boomer who came and stood beside her.

"So what are you doing up in this tower?" Bubbles gave him a 'really' look.

"Boomer, you do realize we got stuck inside a fairy tale book right? And we're stuck inside a fairy tale story." He shrugged.

"Yeah so?" She face palmed. Was he really this clueless?

"We're stuck inside the Rapunzel fairy tale. Im Rapunzel and you're the 'prince charming' that's supposed to come and say 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair' and rescue me." Boomer's face was completely flushed. He was supposed to SAVE bubbles; His counterpart and enemy?

"No way, this can't be happening!" Bubbles looked at his curious.

"What can't be happening?"

"You and me! This! We're supposed to be enemies! How am I supposed to save you when we hate each other?!" Bubbles didn't say anything; she just looked at the floor. Before Boomer was able to utter another word a voice was heard just outside.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Both teens stared at each other then at the window. Bubbles ran over and saw a woman holding a basket down below.

She yelled down at the woman, "Who are you?" She was able to see that the woman threw her hands on her hips and narrow her eyes up at her.

"Don't play games with me young lady! Now help your mother up inside!" Bubbles stepped back from the window.

'_My mother? Oh yeah from the story but it still feels weird having an actually mom…well fake one since she kidnapped me and locked me up here for 17 years.' _Bubbles grabbed her long beautiful hair and threw it down allowing her 'mother' to get inside. At the same moment, she looked at Boomer.

"Wait, you need to hide somewhere, if my mother finds out that you're in here then we're both dead!" Boomer nodded and rushed up the stairs behind a curtain. A few minutes later the woman climbed inside and set the basket down on the table while taking her hood off. Truthfully, she was a beautiful woman. She had long wavy, soft brown hair and onyx black eyes.

"How are you doing Rapunzel, you didn't run into any huntsmen did you?" She shook her head and pulled her hair back up. She noticed Crystal secretly flying up towards where Boomer ran off to, along with a boy fairy that looked almost like her twin.

"Oh is that a dress you made?" Bubbles nodded sheepishly not really knowing whether she did or not. "Well it's nice, I could have made you a better one but I suppose that'll do." She wore sky blue corset style dress that flowed down to her ankles with short puffy sleeves. It had a gold trim along with golden designs running up and down on the skirt part of the dress.

"Oh um thank you mother…" She nodded her head and went over to the kitchen.

"Rapunzel im going to go ahead and start dinner, go ahead and get washed up." Her mother shooed her off to her room just as she began pulling fruit and vegetables out of the basket. Bubbles ran up quickly while trying not to trip over her hair and threw the curtain back; she didn't see boomer anywhere but Crystal and the fairy boy were happily sitting on her bed.

"Uh, where's boomer?" The both of them pointed up and there, holding himself up, was boomer. Bubbles motioned for him to come down which was a terrible decision since boomer let go and came crashing down to the floor.

"Rapunzel what's going on up there? Are you alright?" She quickly ran to the curtain popped her head through and reassured her mother that she was fine and went back to scolding boomer.

"Boomer you have to be quiet unless you want to get caught." Bubbles whispered harshly.

"Now, what are we going to do? We need to think of a plan." Boomer began smiling to himself.

"Im way ahead of you."

~!~!~!~!~

"Ouch my head! Where am I?" Buttercup looked around at her surroundings and noticed a village not too far away from where she was. She got up and dusted herself off and ran off hoping to find out where she had wind up. As she ran through town, she constantly received greetings from everyone that was around her.

"Good morning Belle!"

"Top of the morning to ya, Belle."

"How's your father belle?"

'_Why do they keep calling me belle and what about my father?' _Buttercup was too distracted by her thoughts to notice a random passerby come in her way so the two ended up crashing into one another.

"Ow, hey watch where you're going!" Buttercup rose up from the ground and glared at the intruder. He was a very tall fellow with shiny black hair that was slicked back and mischievous hazel eyes.

"Feisty today are we my sweet belle?" She cringed and backed up away from him.

'_His sweet Belle? Who the hell does he think he is?'_

"First off since when was I yours and why does everyone keep calling me Belle?" The guy held a cocky smirk on his face but also had a bit of confusion written in his eyes.

"Why, my dear, you and me are destined to be together. Well we can make that happen if you agree on the offer to marry me and your name is belle. Why are you asking about your own name?" She rolled her eyes at his last statement before jumping back to his first answer.

"Yeah right I think I'll pass." BC walked around him and started to make her way down the street praying she could figure out what was going on around her but was stopped when the guy stepped in her way yet again.

"What do you want? Get out of my way!" The guy chuckled and grabbed her hand and began leading her down the path to what seemed like a bar. She yanked her hand back and gave him a deadly glare before kicking him where the sun does not shine.

"AHHH!" He doubled over in pain and Buttercup stomped off towards a small little house on the outskirts of the town. She kicked open the door, startling a man inside, and plopped down the floor.

"I don't care who the hell you are or where I am, I just want to know what the hell is going on!" The short old man stared at her in disbelief. He ran over to her and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Belle dear, are you okay? Do you have a fever? You're not acting like your usual self." Buttercup crossed her arms with a huff and looked around at the house. Pictures of her and the man were displayed all around including multiple books and many inventions.

'_Wait, so this guy must be my father everyone was talking about. What's with all the books and especially that annoying jackass from earlier?'_ Realization struck her.

"OH COME ON, WHY AM I IN THIS STORY!"

"Belle what are you talking about?" She smiled nervously at her father and ran out the door.

"Nothing I just forgot about a book I was reading in the library! I'll be back in a bit!" Buttercup ran off into the woods hoping to put the pieces together.

"Okay, so im stuck inside a fairy tale where there's this annoying guy, a weird father that everyone worries about and im surrounded by books." She sighed and hopped up inside a tree.

"Why did I have to get stuck inside beauty and the beast? Of all the stories inside this book, why this one?" She then looked down at her feet and swung them in the breeze.

"And why did I have to get stuck wearing this dress?" It was lime green long sleeved dress that was slightly tight with a white apron thrown over it. Buttercup stood up and threw off her shoes and started hopping from tree to tree. Hours had passed as she made her way deeper into the forest. Eventually nightfall had approached and BC was finding it difficult to see her way home.

"Stupid book! Take away my powers! Now I can't see anything!" After a few more minutes of walking she ran into a stone wall. She took a few steps back and saw a mansion. It was falling apart and looked dangerously close to collapsing for good. Curiosity got the best of her so she decided to see what was inside. Buttercup ran over to the gate. Seeing that the lock was broken she easily slipped through and slowly made her way up to the front steps, unaware that a pair of eyes were watching her.

~!~!~!~!~

"So how much do you want for it?"

"How much do you have?"

"10 gold coins."

"Deal!" A traveler took his newly claimed artifact and ran off into the night away from the mysterious merchant. He made his way through the desert towards a kingdom with a giant palace sitting directly in the center.

"Im positive this will get the Princess to fall in love with me." He took the priceless thing out of his cloak and stared at it in glory. Just then the wind began to pick up along with the sand, causing a huge sand storm.

"No, not now! NO!" He ran as fast as he could but wasn't able to out beat the storm. It sucked him up and he was never heard of again.

_**~The next morning~**_

"Give back what you stole thief!" A tall red headed peasant jumped, just barely making it over to the building.

"You have to come catch me first!" The boy waved the loaf of bread in the guard's faces and made his way over building tops dodging the swords being thrown at him. He didn't noticed a huge crack in the side of one and ended up tripping and falling over the edge. He crashed into clothes lines and shades covering windows until he finally landed on the ground covered in a giant sheet.

"You won't get away that easy!" Brick flipped off the guards above him before turning his attention to the few ladies giggling at him.

"What's up ladies." The first one continued to laugh at him but finally stopped and placed her head in the palm of her hand.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be getting into trouble Aladdin?" He looked at her confused.

"Aladdin? My names Brick." The second lady stared at him and rested her hand on his forehead.

"Aladdin, did you get hit by a brick? Since when was your name Brick?" Before he could answer he glanced behind him and saw the guards making their way over to him.

"Whoa would you look at the time, I best be getting out of here!" Brick was about to take off but the biggest guard snatched him up and glared at him.

"Now I've got you and this time you-!" His hat was shoved over his head by a monkey?! Brick took the opportunity to run along with his little monkey friend.

"Since when was this monkey my so called friend?" The little guy smacked him on the head earning a glare from Brick. He jumped up into a window sill and smirked down at the six men before a sudden urge came over him.

**One jump ahead from: Aladdin**

**Brick: Gotta keep One jump ahead of the breadline **

**One swing ahead of the sword **

**I steal only what I can't afford (That's Everything!) **

Brick jumped down and ran down the streets with the guards' right behind him and swords drawn. He ran up onto a ledge that held a bunch or barrels and sat down on one of them; mocking how the guards couldn't get to him.

**One jump ahead of the lawmen **

**That's all, and that's no joke **

**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke **

Brick kicked down a barrel, which broke once it struck one of the guards trying to climb up to him, and laughed at them seeing that they were drenched in beer I guess.

**Guards: Riff raf! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that! **

**Brick: Just a little snack, guys **

**Guards: Rip him open, take it back, guys **

**Brick: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts you're my only friend, Abu! **

Brick and Abu swung in through a window and landed inside three girls rooms. He rolled his eyes at the three, not noticing one was staring at him dreamily.

**Girls: Who? Oh it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom **

**He's become a one man rise in crime **

**Older Lady: I'd blame parents except he hasn't got em' **

**Brick: gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat **

**Tell you all about it when I've got the time! **

**One jump ahead of the slow pokes **

**One skip ahead of my doom **

**Next time gonna use a nom de plume **

**One jump ahead of the hitmen **

**One hit ahead of the flock **

**I think I'll take a stroll around the block **

He ran and hopped through a flock of sheep, still grinning about how they couldn't catch them. He then ran and jumped over a random guy laying on a bed of nails.

**Crowd: Stop Thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!**

**Brick: Let's not be too hasty **

**Lady: still I think he's rather tasty **

**Brick: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd get along **

**Guards: WRONG! **

Around every corner a group of guards popped out with their swords held high ready to take Brick down once and for all. Sadly, he was still able to run up a flight of stairs and see a window across the room as his escape route.

**Brick: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats **

**Guards: VANDAL! **

**Brick: One hop ahead of the hump **

**Guards: STREET RAT **

**Brick: One trick ahead of Disaster! **

**Guards: Scoundrel! **

**Brick: they're quick but I'm much faster **

**Guards: Take that! **

**Brick: here goes, better throw my hand in **

**Wish me happy landin' **

**All I gotta do is jump! **

Brick grabbed a small carpet lying on the floor and jumped out the window and rode away on it. The guards that jumped out the window after him ended up falling into a pile of manure. Brick and Abu rode off in the wind until they slowly started to fall down to the ground. He took the bread he stole and broke it in half and gave piece to Abu.

"You know, you're one weird monkey but I like you." Abu gave him a puzzled look before continuing to munch on his loaf of bread. Brick swallowed his in less than a minute and was already on his way; careful if any more guards were around to get him. He climbed up the side of someone's house to the top and watched the sun set behind the horizon. At the same moment he heard a commotion coming from around the market place of the kingdom. He walked over and saw hundreds of people circling around what looked like to be a girl.

She was dressed in gorgeous pink genie attire that sparkled in the setting sunlight. Brick couldn't help but find her to be…pretty, that was until he saw her face.

"Blossom?" Blossom had everyone's attention on her, considering she _was _the princess.

"Princess Jasmine, you're so beautiful!"

"Marry me jasmine!"

"I love you! Care to buy some fruits?" Brick kind of felt bad for her since she was being surrounded like that but, he couldn't shake the fact that they were enemies and he was not helping a powerpuff. After watching her multiple failing attempts of trying to get away, he sighed and jumped off the house landing right in front of her. People gasped at the sudden intrusion and glared at him, yelling at him to get away from her and saying he wasn't worthy of being near her. Brick got down on his eyes and covered his face.

"Oh my gosh Princess, how many times have I told you not to walk in those shoes? This is outrageous! When are you going to learn?" Both blossom and the people stared at him as if he had grown another head. Brick rose to his feet, towering over blossom due to height differences.

"I am so sorry you people have to see her like this. Don't worry; I'll go fix her up now." Brick turned to face blossom and, with screeched of surprise from her, he hoisted her up and over his shoulder.

"Brick what are you-!"

"Hush child! We must get you ready! Everyone make way!" Brick took off at light speed leaving a dust trail and confused looking people. Once the two of them were a good distance away from any snoopers, brick set blossom down on her feet.

"What the hell was that Brick!" He smirked and threw his hands behind his head.

"Saw you were in trouble and sucked at finding a way out so I saved you, your welcome!" Blossom crossed her arms.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Im a peasant, it's pretty obvious. And you, being a princess, made a dumb decision of walking out into the public eye knowing they'd trample you in less than a second. Gee blossom, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." She rolled her eyes and punched him.

"Hey, all I get is a punch?! And after saving your ass? Fine I see how you feel, I'll just let yourself get eaten alive next time." Brick started to walk away when blossom grabbed his arm.

"Okay, okay thank you. Now, we need to stop fighting for once so we can get the hell out of here." Brick grinned.

"Gotcha babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Whatever you say babe."

"Ugh, your hopeless!" Blossom walked past him and looked around a corner to make sure there were no eyes witnesses.

"Okay, enough of this. If it's not too much to ask, do you mind helping me get back to the place before people realize im gone." Brick walked up behind her and threw her under his arm.

"Let's go!" And with that he ran with blossom in his hands and yelling at people to scram and move out of the way.

~!~!~!~!~

**There it is! I couldn't help but throw that song in there I just love it! And who else loves the movie Aladdin? Eh? Eh? Well tell me what you think.**

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


End file.
